Let's Do The Time Warp Again
by CharlieSchulz
Summary: A whole new look on getting "Sucked Into The Story".
1. Prolouge

Before I write this story: I warn you. This tale may concern you more than your dizziest daydream. You might yourself wondering if I should go to some institution for crazy people. Nothing against the any crazy people out there-for without you we couldn't be sane. Now I must start on this tale afore it all leaves my brain for another memory to squeeze its way through.

One glorious Friday night, as my parents left for Florida, I was sitting in my mother's office, in front of her blaring computer. I had just finished reading a certain fan fiction, something about a deaf Life with Derek character and I was worrying absentmindedly. Would Derek survive? How would Casey react? At the thought of that name it brought on a whole surge of new thoughts, none about the witch-y step sister in that show however.

I went to the Sammy Keyes side of the web site. There I started roaming through the endless fan fics. Heartbreaking, love, friendship: it was all there. I suddenly remembered my own and I began to think up new ideas for the next chapter of If I Fell. I began typing about Scottish accents and annoying girls but not before I saw a blinking light at the edge of my screen. I clicked it cautiously, afraid of stupid viruses and things.

Things happened very fast as I tapped the little, yellow dot. My screen went black, my face forward and The Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show began to play at hyper speed. Before I knew what was happening I was falling through the computer screen, like Harry Potter might in a pensive.

All of a sudden I looked up and saw a large school like building with the flag of the United States of America on the pole. I was confused immensely. Why does this dream feel so real, how did I get here and most importantly where is here?

Last time I checked I lived in Toronto. Not California, as the beach smell that drifted near me gave me away.

Feeling nauseous I stepped backward. A girl on a skateboard rode by me, barely missing my foot. She yelled at me to move or get off the sidewalk. I was about to turn around and reply with some sarcastic comment when I saw the name of the school. My stomach lurched in an unpleasant way.

William Rose Junior High. Now I knew where I was.

I was inside a book.

A/N: Just so you know…this is fiction. I didn't actually fall into my computer. Well…I did once but I hit my head on the screen and was NOT transported into another world. Which sucks cause I'd love to go give Alex Rider a run for his money

Only review if you want to.

:)


	2. Brown eyes and lockers

I began hyperventilating right there on the spot, which was weird because normally I'm pretty cool in the freaking out department. I try to keep most things in life MINIMUM weirdness and stuff. After all I'm weird enough to power an entire jet plane on thought gas alone. And, no there isn't such a thing as thought gas. I made it up. See, WEIRDNESS.

After I was done flipping out I began to watch. The school was pretty much empty except for that one random girl who had passed me on a skateboard. I quickly caught up with her, using my freakishly long legs before I fell into step beside her.

She looked up at me with an odd look on her face-then down at my shoes. I glanced down too and was surprised to notice that I was wearing my favourite pair: brown and peach/fading pink Converse high tops with NOFX and Jack's Mannequin lyrics written in blue pen on the side. I looked over at her scraped over green high tops and realized they must have come from the same store as my own: The Salvation Army.

Then my usually logical and smart mind kicked in and I put one and one together. Skateboard, baseball cap, William Rose, fanfiction, cheese, Converse…what was my final solution? I jumped back a foot and yelled, "You're Sammy Keyes!"

She gave me a really funny look (I don't blame her) and nodded. The look was questioning and so I came up with the first thing on my mind.

"It's uh…your skateboard…ugh…" C'mon Charlie, think! "Umm…my sister! Yah she…um…saw you at the art gallery a couple of months ago. She was…ugh…impressed with the way you handled that robber guy. She said that you could be an easy linebacker" I smiled awkwardly and opened the main doors we had finally reached. She said thank you, and the sound of her voice astounded me. She sounded like any normal girl in my class back home. I had expected a deepish, sarcastic voice…like my own. But whatever. I had more important things to worry about: like what the hell I was doing.

"Are you new here or something?" she asked turning right down the empty hall. I hesitated. For a split second I did not know how to respond. But I soon recuperated.

"Umm…yah. Do you know where the main office is?" She nodded once and I think I might have seen her roll her eyes. But I could have been mistaken. It wouldn't be the first time, after all.

We got into the office and I was immediately asked a gazillion questions. Okay that's exaggerating, but you know what I mean. Turns out I was actually supposed to be here, a transfer student from Toronto. I went with it, smiling awkwardly as usual. My blonde hair moved slightly in the breeze made by the pathetic fan in the corner, and I itched my head cautiously. It was then that I realized how hot it was and I began to sweat in an uncomfortable manner, blowing the bangs out of my eyes.

I was in Mrs. Ambler's homeroom so the secretary gave Sammy her late slip and asked her to direct me. She also told me I'd get my locker number and combination during lunch, and to just keep all my stuff (which was miraculously with me) in Mrs. Ambler's room for the time being.

Sammy and I walked silently through the clean halls, our high tops stepping into perfect Converse sync mode. I soon messed up the pattern-perfection gives me the creeps. Sammy broke the silence a little ways in through the foreign halls.

"What's your name?" She asked abruptly, startling me for a second.

"Charlie Schulz. But just call me Charlie." I answered as soon as I got my ability to speak normally back again.

"Oh. Cool." She replied simply and silence fell once more. I cleared my throat awkwardly but she didn't look up. I finally decided to start conversation up mildly.

"So…how bout them Jays, eh?" I asked with a laugh. It was a normal topic back home, what with me living in a city with lots of terrible sports teams: Raptors, Leafs, Jays… I figured she'd get it and laugh along, coming up with some witty response like most of my friends would. And then my brain started working. Oh, right.

"Huh? Jays? What are you talking about?" she asked in a slightly strangled voice. I mentally smacked myself and stumbled my way through my next words.

"Um you know…Blue Jays?" she shook her head. "Oh…they're a baseball team. Not very good mind you…do you play baseball?" I asked already knowing her answer. Of course: she plays catcher with her dad's glove. Wow, if she wasn't a fictional character I would totally be considered stocker like. But then again…was she fictional?

She began blabbering on about one of the only sports I cannot stand. No offence to anyone who likes baseball but…it's soo boring! I mean hockey? That's a real sport. Football? Real sport!

I patiently waited until she was done her rant and it was soon silent again. A couple seconds later she walked up to one of the many lockers covering the walls and began to spin the dial on the lock. When the door opened I noticed there was a solitary picture magnetized to it. The photo was her, a girl with long curly hair who I assumed to be Marissa, a girl with a beauty mark on her cheek-Dot- and a cautious looking girl with medium length, straight, brown hair. Must be Holly. They were sitting on the steps of an old porch. Wonder who's…ah silly me. Of course-Hudson's famous porch.

The bell made me jump as I got lost in this picture. Sammy must have also been dazed because she jolted like my sister does in Mulan when that guy's head pops out of the snow bank. Like, crazy mad jolt dude.

"Sorry," she said obviously still lost in thought, "I'll show you to Mrs. Ambler's, give her my slip and then I'll take you to your next class. Wait it's history…mine too. We've got," She checked her homerun watch, "two minutes. C'mon let's go."

I followed her, as the hallways filled up, feeling not unlike a sheep. I hated myself for the feeling of assimilation but shook it off. If weren't for assimilation I wouldn't be typing this out on a computer because my family probably wouldn't have bought one.

I smashed myself into the lockers as hundreds of hormonal teenagers made their way by me. Some of them would accidently brush my arm, or the bottom of my shoe and I was full of disgust. Ugh…how I hate people and their revolting habits.

I bumped into Sammy as she stopped suddenly, and she had her head down-looking at her feet. I glanced over her head and saw someone wearing baggy pants looking at me oddly.

He had brownish red hair.

He had cute freckles.

But most importantly-he had chocolate brown eyes.

And it was at that moment that I realized the fan-fictioners were wrong. Completely wrong. So unbelievably wrong it was unimaginative. Because Casey Acosta was not hot.

Casey Acosta was gorgeous.

**A/N: Quick sorry to those who like baseball, or enjoy using the word hot to describe male figures. I personally do not like either :)**

**I am tired because I went to bed at midnight last night-then had to get up at 7 this morning for school. But I have a good excuse-I was watching Jack's Mannequin and The Fray rock their hearts on the stage of the Molson Amphitheater. **

**OH MY GOSH—IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!! **


	3. Oh Dears

After I finished freaking out internally, I thought rationally for a second. Well, I tried to at least. It was a little distracting; I'm not going to lie. Him…just standing there. I tried everything: Charlie, c'mon think Bruce Springsteen!! He's gorgeous too!! Think about Bruce!!!

Eventually I calmed myself down enough to realize I'd been asked a question.

"Huh??" I asked, shaking myself up a bit.

"Where are you from again Charlie?" asked Sammy, clearly inkling that she was planning on telling Casey.

"Uh, Toronto." They both looked at me. I was confused for a second, but then I thought-oh, right, this is America…Toronto is not the Middle of the Universe here, "In Canada. Born and bred."

"Welcome then," added Casey with a slight grin…sighhh, he had such nice teeth…

Don't judge me!

"So are you trying out for the talent show at all?" Casey asked her, subtly leaning against the lockers. I had a feeling I was supposed to walk away, but no freaking way I was leaving some of my favourite fictional characters without hearing a bit of flirty dialogue. And they really were adorable. I think Wendelin's been holding out on us a bit guys…

"I don't have any talents," Sammy said, blushing a bit, "well, not any that I can show on stage. I don't think they'd let me skateboard around in the auditorium."

"You never know until you try," a bell rung, somewhere over head. "Later." Casey left. I was a bit disappointed, but I quickly got over it.

"So… a talent show, eh? Sounds like fun," I made conversation as we walked towards homeroom at a steady pace. I'm a drama kid so the thought of performing in front of a bunch of kids I didn't know was a non-sweating issue. Well…if the lights were bright and stuff I'd probably sweat. I'm not a robot; I mean everyone sweats, right? Especially ballerinas. I read somewhere that ballerinas sweat more than—

You know what? I'm just going to stop.

"Maybe. I'm not really into performing though; I have a lot of drama in my life." We headed into the class and Sammy headed off to where a girl with a spot on her cheek—Oh!! Dot, right!!

I stood in front of Mrs. Ambler ((It's so nice to know everyone's name)) and she welcomed me, speaking about how excited she was, and are you aware of this? And oh, how strange, and oh, yes Ms. Keyes is rather nice to take you here.

I went directly to the middle row. Just as I was about to sit down I heard a snarky voice behind me,

"That's my seat!" I turned and saw red hair, long nails, ridiculous eye makeup and angry glare-ers. Oh dear.

I was really hoping to avoid this part till later!

"Terribly sorry," I said, speaking in a Russian accent. This happens sometimes: Russian accents are my default. In a moment of panic or boredom I break into them. One of my better qualities, I'll admit, "I'm new here, not sure of facts and such, you know… American things." Well, the last part was true.

"What's wrong with your voice?" she asked, with a slight nasally inhale. Perhaps she should get checked out. It's never good to have sinus problems.

"I'm working on my English," I was truly enjoying it now, "It is by no means ready but I have feeling it will be."

She looked at my feet, "Oh, my god, you wear those things too?"

"In Russia, I wore beavers on my feet, but Mother Russia is much colder then cal-lee-fore-nee-yuh. So I trade for Chuckies."

"Take your seats everyone!" came Mrs. Ambler's voice from the front of the classroom. I bowed to Heather and grabbed my stuff, passing Cricket on my way to the window seat. There was a boy next to me with crazy black hair, but he was asleep so I didn't introduce myself. Instead I slide into my chair and looked at the front.

Mrs. Ambler went through a couple of announcements that I would never need, and I took out a pen and paper, jotting down what had happened so far in this parallel universe. Then we were all supposed to stand up, so I nudged the kid beside my and he jerked awake, looking at me with starting blue eyes.

"Wha-huh?" he asked, looking at me like I was from Mars. I stood along with the rest of the class, but he kept looking at me like I was about to turn into a mutant alien before his very eyes.

"Mason!! Stand up!" The boy stood and everyone started saying the Pledge. I had never heard it before, so I just sort of moved my mouth, to look like I knew what I was doing, but Mason looked at me weirdly, so I just nodded along to everything instead.

We finished and Mrs. Ambler told everyone how I was a new kid from Canada, and that she hoped I would have a good day. Then she told me to say a few words about myself.

"Anything you want," she added with a smile.

I stood, and with a slight look at Heather, I spoke in my regular voice, "My name is Charlie Schulz, I was born on March 27th 1997, I have a goldfish named Gershwin and my favourite band is _Jack's Mannequin_ and _The Beatles_. My favourite movies are _Kelly's Heroes_, _The Breakfast Club_ and _The Godfather_. I love to eat fried egg sandwiches and hockey is my life." I sat down, Mason still looking at me like I was the mutant thing from _The Faculty. _

Which I definitely wasn't. Although, that started with a new kid too…never mind.

On its own accord, my head turned to Heather. She was looking at me oddly, taken aback by my normal voice. I suppose me grinning at her cheekily pushed her over the edge, cause I got a full-fledge glare come my way. I turned back to the front in triumph.

This was going to be interesting…

**A/N: I know it's been forever :-)) Everything that happens throughout the story is real, at least, my opinion—except for my name, cause my name isn't actually Charlie Schulz ((though I wish it was)) and the date of birth.**

**Loves you all!**

**-Charlie**


End file.
